


What's left of me

by Banner4Hetalia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banner4Hetalia/pseuds/Banner4Hetalia
Summary: Inspired by Nick Lachey's song





	What's left of me

What's left of me

Tony sat at his office drinking his usual scotch. Actually drinking his scotch is what got him into this mess that he's in right now. He tried, he honestly did, but as he continued to drink he knew couldn't escape this demon in the bottle. As he looked around the room, he noticed pictures of him and his ex, Steve Rodgers. That man was a saint with putting up with him for how long as he did.

“You're right Steve. I'm broken and I can't stop myself.” He said to the picture frame on his desk. It reminded him of a happier time with Steve. Moments in which he felt that maybe he could stop, that maybe he could be a better man. The picture itself featured him, and Steve taking a selfie while at 'The Met'. He knew Steve loved art and loved to draw, so he wanted to treat his boyfriend by taking him there. That was one of the happiest days of Tony's life.

However, everyone knows that all relationships aren't sunshine and rainbows, sometimes things happen. People break promises, hurtful things are said, everything could end in a matter of seconds.

~Flashback~

“Tony, you told me that you would stop this.” Steve was beginning to get really worried for his boyfriend. He had been asking him for months now to stop or even to slow down on drinking, but Tony thought otherwise.

“Steve, it's fine. Look if it makes you happy, I'll go to those meetings you been harping at me about.” Tony just wished Steve would stop getting on to him. If he wanted to drink after a long hard day, he would. He was a grown man and could do as he pleased.

“I'm just worried about you. You've been drinking a lot every day for the last seven months. I don't want to see you hurting yourself like this anymore.” 

“Look Steve, I'll go to these meetings and everything will alright.” 

Steve really hoped so, because he didn't think he could take much more of this.

~End Flashback~

Tony should have realized Steve was at a breaking point. He though that by going to these AA meetings, that it would get Steve off his back and everything would fine. He should have known better, that Steve would get sick of it, sick of everything, sick of him. 

“Steve , I know I've made mistakes, and I can't take back what I've done, but if I could tell you anything right now. It's that you can have what's left of me.”


End file.
